Conventional dishwashers typically include dishwasher racks adapted to support articles during a dishwashing cycle. For example, conventional racks may support pots, pans, plates, bowls, utensils, glassware, drinking vessels (e.g., cups, mugs, glasses, stemware) or other kitchenware. Dishwasher racks are known to include a basket mounted to the dishwasher rack to provide alternative support for articles, such as utensils, with respect to the dishwasher rack. There is a continuing need for baskets that can be effectively mounted to the dishwasher rack. In addition, there is a need for baskets that can safely orient one or more articles before, during and/or after the dishwashing cycle.